battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PLR Soldier
Re: Youtube Channel Yeah, that's what I gathered from looking back in the archives. Tried resetting the password myself, but it turns out that was something Bond would've had to have done before he left ("What is Bondpedia's mother's maiden name?") Just wondering, have you tried the using the Twitter password? Looking back at the archives, all the accounts originally had the same password, but that might have changed at some point in the interm. Either way, might be worth a try. Worst comes to worse, we can always just make a new channel if we feel there's a need to, but my ideas are just, well, ideas at the moment, and school has tendency to take up more of my time then I'd like. - 06:22, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :Well, if the passwords were the same it would've been the old one. Looks like we'll have to contact Bond if we want to use the channel again, but I kind of feel weird about doing that since he retired from the wiki and everything. Also, since I'm too lazy to make another topic, think I can make a page for the "New Content" template I have on my sandbox? I feel we have a need for one, what with all the Final Stand and Hardline stuff coming up. - 01:33, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Guess I'll just have to work my way up the ladder, then. Template's set up, think the usage layout sounds good? It might need a category, but I'm not entirely sure how to set one up in the code. - 02:37, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Chat! ASAP! Be advised, however. Im running on really bad WiFi ATM. -- 14:00, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Re Wilco. As you were soldier. -- 00:29, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Rename Uh, so I just uploaded a few ribbon images, and I ended the names of the last two with .png.png because I'm an idiot. Would you mind renaming them for me? While we're talking, is there any sort of User Right I can have so I can rename my images myself, or is that just an Admin thing? - 01:27, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :Nevermind, Austin took care of it. Still, being able to renames would be reeeeeally useful. - 02:38, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Reflex Sights Merge A User created a new page called SRS pertaining to a new attachment featured in BFHL. My question is whether or not it should be merged with the Reflex page as it is a reflex sight. The only issue is that it is slightly different then the Reflex sight in BF4 -- 18:58, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Battlelog درود بر شما, شنو هو اسمك عل بتل لوك؟ Hey there, what is your username on Battlelog? ّّAK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 19:53, September 28, 2014 (UTC) So I might be coming back (again)... I bought up Battlefield 4 (again) w/ Premium. ''Jack'' // [[User_talk:Jack of All|''Bleh.]] 03:17, November 9, 2014 (UTC)'' Yolo Its ALIVE! -- 12:47, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Good to know you haven't fallen off the face of the earth like I thought. Welcome back man! - 13:50, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :Good to have you back, showing ISIL who's boss is an acceptable excuse for your absence. I'm sure you've noticed, but Patch and I were promoted to Admin by Austin a little while ago. He was kind of the only admin around to vote on the RFAs that we kept up for about a month, so I hope there's no issue with that. - 23:14, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Why'd u leave me bby - NotTheHighestKD (talk) 22:14, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Is there a time you'll be on long enough to talk? - NotTheHighestKD (talk) 23:49, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sorry for late reply. Anyway, still sone pretty substancial bugs, but certainly not the downright rotten half-eaten egg roll it was a year ago. I might get into the habit of editing again, but it'll be slow. Good to hear from you again, by the way! ''Jack'' // ''Bleh.'' 19:33, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Some of your time Hey man would it be okay if I ask for some of your time to be on the chat? AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 19:54, December 7, 2014 (UTC) AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 19:54, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, sorry about chat, I was grabbing some food. I'm back on if you still wanna talk. ''Jack'' // ''Bleh.'' 20:28, December 7, 2014 (UTC) How would you feel if... ...I nominated you for Veteran's Award? I mean, granted, not a lot of us are around any more to make it a bigger deal, but at least between our few. You've been around for over three years, now a b'crat. Along the way, you've kind of served as a de facto mentor to me, what with your help on my Misfit 1-3 project a while back, that nomination for user of the month my first month here, and the newcomers award you gave me. I really feel you deserve it, and we need to try and get some awards out again, as it doesn't seem we do anymore, since the decline. BTW, what's up with Tywin's nom still I unfinished? ''Jack'' // ''Bleh.'' 17:51, December 14, 2014 (UTC) BF News! New gamemode, Crosshair, in Hardline which is being released first on Xbox One (You Lucky Bastard) and a Kraken in BF4..... that was removed....... CHECK THE NEWS!!!!! -- 03:54, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Rollback\Trusted User Hey Saif... Since there is no special page to apply, I apply to be a trusted user. I know I have 262 edits only but I don't think that number matter. By the way I used to be a patroller (rollback) on the GTA Wiki and an Admin on the GTA myths wiki. -AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) on12:14, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Navigation Bar Ive have been trying to edit the Navigation Bar to sport Harldine information instead of BF4 and I cannot for the life of me get it to work. It says the menu is too wide but it also says the nav bar we have now is also too wide. Think you can have a look at that?-- 02:06, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Overview Video Blog in Mainpage Slider Hey there! Mind if we put this blogpost in the main page slider? Let me know what you think. Best, Matt Hadick (talk) 00:47, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Link color Hi Saif, I wanted to ask you something why my link color isn't teal? Btw, Can you add me to nav-box? -AK-28 (Talk ⋆ ) 23:02, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Possible Cameo? I saw a video labeled "How Classes are Different in the Battlefield Hardline Beta" by GameSpot. In the video I saw a player labeled "BFBetaEvent26" and tge guy played it at Redwood shores. Im 99% sure its you! -- 03:12, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :In anycase "BFBetaEvent24" was also in the video! -- 23:26, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Background theme Hey, the new background you did is awesome, but for some reason the wiki theme has reverted to the older one. Could you re-upload it? Thanks! 00:25, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Exclusive Hardline Xbox One! This is PERFECT for you! -- 02:07, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi Was just about to add you to the "Inactive" list and here you go on a stealth spree. Nice. -- 04:11, April 28, 2015 (UTC) WHO KILLED YOU! DAMN YOU ISIS!!! -- 04:26, August 4, 2015 (UTC) RIP PLR, a true Iranian hero ;_;7 - 07:50, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Hardline Free on Xbone EA revealed that BFHL will soon be free on Xbone for EA Access if you didn't already own it. -- 05:08, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Very Sly Didn't even notice your visit. :P -- 06:40, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ... 0_o? -- 21:17, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :PLR's annual New Year's housekeeping regime. - 14:51, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll be back. :p 17:04, January 20, 2016 (UTC) BF1 Alpha Leak Hey PLR it seems a reddit user in the pre alpha of BF1 has posted content he found in the game files as seen here. -- 15:11, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Hi You seem familier. Do i know you? :P -- 04:44, August 26, 2016 (UTC) RE: Running this past you... Hey man! Not doing too badly myself - BF1's testing the limits of my obscure firearm knowledge, though. Good to see you, and congratulations on 8000 edits! As per your enquiry, I think the first exchange, where you give a legitimate response to a legitimate question, can be left alone. But the racially-charged tirade that follows can be safely removed. The post adds nothing to the discussion at best, while personally insulting an admin and presenting some pretty offensive views at worst - ultimately it's a waste of talk-page space. Seriously, though - "Middle-Eastern and Asian people should be portrayed as enemies but white people absolutely should not be"?...I can't roll my eyes hard enough. - FluoxetinePatch (talk) 06:42, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :Bring down the ban hammer. -- 13:08, August 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I appreciate it guys, thank you both for your input. 14:25, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Hello 3 years in the future now. What ever happened to you �� - -- 08:50, March 24, 2019 (UTC) :Hello, my friend. T̶h̶e̶ ̶I̶D̶F̶ ̶k̶e̶e̶p̶s̶ ̶a̶t̶t̶a̶c̶k̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶p̶o̶s̶i̶t̶i̶o̶n̶s̶ College has taken up the majority of my time. I'll come back... eventually. :) 21:36, March 27, 2019 (UTC) ::Maybe in another 3 years lol -- 22:55, March 27, 2019 (UTC)